


Sugar Rush

by Auddieliz09



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, M/M, Seriously bring your toothbrush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for the sake of the fic everyone is in the same grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09
Summary: "Welcome to Sugar Rush. What can I get for you?""I'd like a you to go, please."





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Manon, one of the sweetest people I've ever met. I adore you. Never change.
> 
> A special shoutout to Callum for reading aloud the lyrics to one of the sacred songs of my youth, effectively getting it stuck in my head for a solid week, resulting in this spiral. Thanks bro.
> 
> And a big thank you to Tara for the encouragement and ideas and motivation, without which this fic would still be hanging out with the rest of my wips.

_~~seventeen~~_

_I get a high whenever you’re around_

_Sweeping from my head to my toes_

_And I can’t get my feet back on the ground_

Theo pulls his truck up in front of the sweet shop that he hasn’t stepped foot in since he was nine years old. When his family moved back to Beacon Hills, he was thrilled to see that the place was in the same little strip mall, on the same street right off the square. He hoped the same nice blonde lady, Miss Jenna, still works there and that they make the same candies he liked so much as a kid.

He walks through the front door and takes a deep breath. Before now, he couldn’t have told anyone what this little shop smelled like, and honestly, he probably couldn’t give an exact, accurate description. To him, it smells like sugar and nostalgia. Like, chocolate and caramel and chasing his sister down an aisle with a candy spider and burning taste buds from eating too many sour candies. It smells like he remembers, the memory easily digging its way up after being buried under other scents for eight years.

Theo looks around, the floor is new to him. He remembers black and white checkers, now it’s like walking on the surface of a candy apple. Most of the shelves have been rearranged, but the fudge display is still beside the window. He looks over the contents, some familiar, some not. He’s particularly interested in the Pride collection. Fudges in fruity flavors layered to look like Pride flags. All of the most popular flags are there, and a sign stating that special orders can be made for any flag that is missing.

He grins and grabs a small basket. Theo selects the bi fudge for himself (strawberry, blueberry, raspberry) and an ace fudge for his sister, Tara (blackberry, dragonfruit, vanilla, blueberry). He’s not really sure how those flavors will work together, but he trusts Sugar Rush with his sister’s taste buds and he’s sure she’ll feel the same. For good measure, he grabs some chocolate-peanut butter for his dad, rocky road for his mom, and something called Unicorn Poo Fudge for the twins. They’ll love it.

Theo turns around and scans the shelf in front of him. The cake pops are new. He hopes they still have marshmallow ropes and chocolate covered cherries (superior to all mass produced brands according to his nana). And sour watermelon gummies. And butterscotch suckers…

Theo pauses and looks down at his pecs. He runs a hand over his stomach, feeling the abs beneath his t-shirt. His mind goes back to the chubby nine-year-old Theo with six silver crowns in his teeth. He takes another weary survey of the store. _Probably best if we stick to coming here on cheat days only, huh, Raeken?_

With that thought in mind, he sets out for the holy grail of all Sugar Rush candies. The real reason he came into the sweet shop today. Jenna’s Saltwater Taffy. After all these years, he’s never forgotten the saltwater taffy. No other brand could compare to Jenna’s. He starts searching for it. He’d always assumed that all of the candies were made at the shop but it appears many independent candy crafters sell their goodies here as well.

There’s a whole shelf dedicated to truffles and bonbons. Is that cookies and cream bark? Galaxy candy apples?? The choices are abundant, yet he still finds no saltwater taffy. _Alright, Raeken. Apparently, you’re going to have to ask for help. You’re three months away from being an Adult™. You got this._

He wanders toward the back of the main floor to the counter. He’s still got his eyes on the different selections when he hears, “Welcome to Sugar Rush. What can I get for you?”

Theo’s brain malfunctions when he looks up into eyes bluer than the crystal candies sitting in the jar next to the register. “I’d like a you to go, please.” Dark eyebrows lift above the pretty eyes and Theo’s brain finally catches up with his mouth. “Wait, no. Shit.” He buries his face in his hands.

The ridiculously gorgeous boy behind the counter clears his throat. “My shift just started, so I can’t really go anywhere.” Theo looks up to glare halfheartedly at the boy. _How can he blush and smirk at the same time?_

Before he can be teased any further or his mouth does another stupid, he shoves the basket onto the counter. “Just this.”

The boy, the embroidered name on his apron says Liam, pulls out the unicorn poo first. The brightly colored fudge contrasts with his black fingernail polish but matches the blue and pink streaks in his hair. “This for you?”

Theo shakes his head. “My baby brother and sister are six. Tucker loves unicorns and Tiana loves poop jokes. They’ll love it. What does it taste like, anyway?”

“Cotton candy. The gold stars are standard colored sugar bites, no flavoring.”

“Yeah, they’ll definitely love it.”

Liam hums and pulls out the rocky road next and holds it up, brow raised.

Theo stares for a second before realizing he’s wondering who it’s for. “My mom.” Chocolate-peanut butter. “Dad.” His heart starts to pound a little.

Liam pauses at the last two items in the basket. He pulls out the ace fudge.

“My older sister,” Theo tells him and Liam hums again.

“Then this one's for you.” Liam shows him the bi fudge. Theo nods in confirmation. Liam’s eyes flick down Theo’s torso, then he smirks again. “Good to know.”

Theo’s not even sure what breathing is anymore. Liam tells him his total and he pulls a twenty out of his wallet. He tells the boy to keep the change and grabs his bag before _not_ running out of the store. He slides into his driver’s seat and leans his head back against the headrest, groaning. He forgot about his fucking taffy.

*

Logically, Theo knows he should probably feel weird, maybe a little pissed, about starting his senior year at a new school and away from all of his friends. But he still talks to Josh and Tracy every day and could care less about everyone else from his old school. Plus, they were only an hour away, not much of a downside. Besides, his mom had taken the liberty of contacting the mothers of his friends from grade school. Embarrassing, yes. Effective? Also, yes. She was very smug about it.

It was definitely awkward to see Scott and Stiles after all these years, but all it took to click back in was for Theo to comment on Stiles’s Star Wars shirt. “I know, right? Can you believe this loser still hasn’t seen them?” Stiles jabbed his thumb as Scott.

It was pretty cool that they had stuck together while he was gone and he was grateful to them for inviting him back. They went to the arcade, like old times. Theo’s still the boss at air hockey and Stiles still has the high score at DDR. When Scott defeated him at Ski-ball, though, Theo was shocked. When the hell did that happen?

Scott grins. “I’m co-captain of the lacrosse team. The other captain is Liam Dunbar. His mom, Jenna, owns Sugar Rush. Dude! Have you been there since you got back?” He turns to search for Stiles. “We should totally go.”

“NO!” Theo grabs Scott’s arm right as Stiles walks up with two slices of pizza and an order of nachos, brows raised. “I’ve already been a few” -one- “times since we got back. And, uh, I told myself I’d only go to Sugar Rush on cheat days, which are Fridays. I’m pushing it with the nachos, man. So, maybe next time. Don’t wanna end up looking like I did when I left, right?”

Stiles chuckles around his bite of pizza. “Dude, you were a chunky little fella.”

“Shut up.” _Whew._

He’d considered asking them about a Liam that worked at the candy shop, but he hadn’t wanted to be grilled about it, so he’d avoided the topic. Now he’s glad he did, knowing that he and Scott are pretty close.

They’d had many discussions since their reunion, including Scott’s gorgeous girlfriend, Allison, and Stiles’s college boyfriend, Derek. “He refuses to do more than make out with me until I turn eighteen. The last year and a half have been literal torture, Theo. Torture!  He just turned twenty! He’s not that much older than me. But I’ve still gotta wait four months, two weeks, and four days until I can climb that beautiful, bearded bastard. Torture.”

Theo had tried to be sympathetic, but couldn’t relate. He’d swallowed his laugh and divulged his own bisexuality, telling them about how he and his first and only boyfriend decided they were better off as best friends and moved on, sorta. Theo had dated a chick named Malia long enough to lose his virginity before she moved on.

With Scott and Stiles with him, the first day of school doesn’t feel too weird at all. He remembers quite a few people from back in the day. Several people that Stiles pointed out he still needs year by year proof that they are the same person. Apparently, Lydia Martin feels the same about him. Which, you know, fair.

His first two classes went well. He’s got AP biology with Scott and Lydia and econ with practically everyone he used to be friendly with. He plops down in his world history class, wondering why he even bothered to choose this class when he hears, “Oh, hey there, Peridot.”

Theo’s eyes widen as he recognizes the voice. The voice that he’d been simultaneously dying to hear and hoping to avoid all year. He tries to school his face into a neutral expression before looking over at Liam, but then the nickname registers and his brows furrow. “Peridot?”

Liam grins. His hair has black and red streaks today. It matches his black shirt with red plaid trim on the sleeves. And Theo is pretty sure he’s wearing eyeliner. “You ran away before I could ask for your name, so I’ve been calling you Peridot in my head because your eyes are that light crystalline green.” He frowns. “Okay, well they were under the lights above the register. Now they’re, like, kinda blue? Sea green, I guess. Well, that’s not fair. Mine are just plain old blue.”

“There’s nothing plain about them. Their mind-meltingly beautiful is what they are.” Theo closes his eyes tight and sucks in a breath through his nose and releasing it slowly while his cheeks burn. “As evidenced by the fact that I keep saying embarrassing shit every time I look at them. Jesus.”

He cracks open his eyes to see Liam doing the smirky blush thing again. _Ugh._ “Well, uh, thank you, Peridot.”

“Theo. My name’s Theo.”

“Theo. That’s nice. Kinda still like Peridot, though. Maybe Peri for short.”

“Oh my god, no. Have mercy, Liam.”

“Okay, but only because your dreamy voice sounds amazing when you say my name.” Another blush-smirk. _Huh._

The teacher calls the class to attention and Theo thinks world history might not be so bad after all.

*

After school, Theo wanders to the bulletin board by the main office to look at what extracurriculars are provided, to waste a little time before he can call Josh and Tracy because their school day ends half an hour after his. He also figures anything is better than nothing for his college applications. His old school was quite larger than BHHS so he’s not sure how many of his interests would be provided for here.

He scans the board. Chess club? _Never learned to play._ JROTC? _Sounds kinda cool, but I’d look dumb with a buzzcut._ Teen Republicans of America. _Hell no._ Football? Cross country? _Ehh._ Lacrosse. _Absolutely not._ He can just picture himself getting mowed over every time he looks at Liam. Band? _Hah!_ Choir? He can’t imagine them singing anything he’d want to sing. Science Olympiads? _Hmm._ Mathletes? _Eh._ Cheerleading? _Hmm. All those short skirts and probably some cute queer boys… who would rely on me to not drop them at lacrosse games? This is not healthy._

He’s still agonizing over his questionable obsession with the blue-eyed lacrosse captain when he sees the small yellow flyer at the bottom right-hand corner of the board. DANCE TEAM TRYOUTS!!! _They have a dance team?!_ He wonders what kind of dancing they do and if they’d like and be willing to incorporate his style of dance. He looks over the rest of the flyer. Date and time of auditions. ‘Any questions, ask Stiles.’ _Stiles!_

Theo checks the time and makes a note to talk to Stiles in the morning. Then heads toward the parking lot to call his best friends in the privacy of his truck. He syncs the phone to his radio Bluetooth and settles back in his seat. “Call Josh.”

Josh picks up on the third ring. “Dude. Do you have tracking on us or something? We just got to the car.”

Theo grins. “I’m like fucking Santa Clause. I see you when you’re sleeping. I know when you’re awake. You should stop touching yourself so much. It’s not healthy.”

“Pervert.”

Theo laughs and Tracy speaks up. “So, any particular reason why you’re stalking us?”

“Ugh. First of all, I attended that high school for three years, I know when the final bell rings. Second of all, I need you to yell some sense into me.”

“Oh, good. I love yelling sense into you. I just wish I were there to do it properly with a whack or two to the head for sticking power. What’s up?”

“Right. So, remember that guy from the candy store I told you about?”

“Liam, right?” Tracy asks.

“With the jolly rancher blue eyes?” Josh adds.

“And the blushy-smirk.”

“And the purry voice.”

“And the cool hair.”

“And the punk fingernail polish.”

“And the-”

“Guys!” Theo whines. “Stop!”

“I vaguely remember you bringing him up once or twice.” Josh teases.

“I’m assuming he goes to you’re school and not the prep one on the other side of town.” Tracy cuts to the point. Practical as ever.

“Yep.”

“What a tragedy,” Josh says sarcastically. “Now you’ll have to talk to him. Just how many classes do you share with him, Theo.”

Theo sighs. They know him well enough to realize why exactly he's freaking out so much. “Four. Out of seven. What did I do to deserve this?”

“Lots of good things, I assure you.” Tracy encourages.

“No. You don’t understand. I can’t look at the guy without making a total fool of myself. My head gets fuzzy and my mouth takes off before my brain can catch up and I say embarrassing things.”

“Uh huh.” Tracy acknowledges. “And how does he react to these embarrassing things you say?”

“That stupid smirk blush thing,” The mumbles.

“Right. So why haven’t you asked him out yet?” Josh wants to know.

“Oh, Joshy.” Theo sighs. “If you saw him, you’d know. He’s got this punk/jock thing going on, which shouldn’t be a thing, but he manages it? And he’s so beautiful and a lacrosse captain and he’s totally one hundred percent out of my league. I decided to try out for the dance team and science olympiads today. I’m a loser and he’s so far out of my league, it’s ridiculous.”

“Uh, Theo?” Tracy asks. “Did you forget you’re seriously built, with the face of an angel and super smart and funny? Your little rock-jock would be lucky to be asked out by you.”

“And, dude, I really hope you’re not holding back because of what went down with us,” Josh says seriously. “The two situations do not correlate at all. I’m 99.9% sure you didn’t think as highly of me as you do this Liam guy. And just because we didn’t work out, doesn’t mean it won’t with your pretty boy. I think we’re totally better off as we are now, but you’re freaking out about this guy. So consider that your sign.”

“And consider this us yelling some sense into you. You are amazing and we’re damn sure that he’s already starting to see that. So, go ask him out already!”

“Oh god, this is not at all how I thought this conversation would go.” Theo rubs his face. “You really think I should go for it?”

“YES!!” They both yell through the phone.

“Okay, okay. I’ll… make an attempt.”

“Yes. Good. And you’ll follow through.” Tracy informs him. “Now I’m in desperate need of food, so we’ll talk to you later. Text us when you’ve got a date. Bye!”

Theo says his farewells and hangs up. He sighs and starts the car, heading toward Sugar Rush before he completely loses his nerve.

*

He parks in the same place as he had two weeks earlier. Great spot for a quick getaway. Just in case. He takes a deep breath and leaves his truck and walks back into the candy store. This time, instead of nostalgic memories hitting him first thing, his brain assaults him with images of Liam’s blue eyes and his smile and his smirk-blush. Right along with all the embarrassing things he’s said so far as well as the countless other things he could possibly say.

Theo’s half hoping that Liam isn’t working this afternoon. He knows lacrosse practice doesn’t start until next week from Scott. He stalls a little, making another round of the main floor. So many choices. Maybe he should pick something. At least it would be an excuse to be here. He settles on some homemade candy necklaces for the twins. It was their first day of first grade, after all. He also grabs a mystery grab bag for his parents.

He finally plucks up enough courage to walk toward the counter. He sees Liam there talking with the blonde lady from Theo’s memories. She’s older, of course, and tiny. And now he can see where Liam got his blue eyes from.

Liam sees Theo from the corner of his eye. He turns to look at him fully and grins. “Hey, Theo!”

Jenna follows her son’s gaze. “Theo? Little Theo Raeken?” She hustles around the counter and reaches up to take his face in her hands, thumb brushing over the mole on his cheek. “Look at you, sweetie! Handsome like your daddy. And so big! Oh, I saw your mama at the salon and about thought I was dreaming. I’m so happy you came in here so I could see you all grown up!”

Liam clears his throat. “Mom. He also probably wants to buy the candy he picked out.” Theo looks over to see Liam blushing without the smirk for once. It almost makes him grin.

“It’s very good to see you again, Miss Jenna.” He tells the woman, dragging his gaze away from her son with obvious difficulty.

She notices. Liam gets his smirk from her, too. “I see. Well, Liam, I’ll be in my office if you think of something. Tell your parents I say ‘hi’ and tell your sister to come and see me.”

Theo barely gets out his “yes, ma’am” before she disappears through the swinging door behind the counter.

Liam clears his throat again. “So. Um, is that all you wanted today.”

_This is your chance, Raeken. Perfect opening to ask him out. Right. There._ “SALTWATER TAFFY!” He blurts out instead.

Liam blinks, startled by the force of the words. “Uhm-”

“Sorry. It’s just that, of all the candy I used to get from here when I was a kid, Jenna’s Saltwater Taffy was the one I missed the most. And, uh, I haven’t been able to find it since I came back.”

“Oh. Oh! Yeah, so when mom decided to take on more vendors, she decided to cut out some of the products that didn’t sell as well. The saltwater taffy was one of them.” Liam bends down to pull a book out from under the counter. “Good news, though, she still has all the recipes, so batches can be special ordered.” He flips through the book and the shows Theo the page he landed on. It has prices for quarter, half, and whole batches of saltwater taffy and what flavors they come in.

“Wow. Okay, this is both sad and awesome. I guess I'll order a quarter batch, then. I definitely don't need any more than that.” He places the bags in his hands on the counter. “And these. Please.”

“Awesome!” Liam pulls out a drawer and grabs a small piece of paper and a pen. “Any specific flavors, or do you want to be surprised? You can pick up to four in a quarter batch.”

“Damn. Uh… I’m terrible at making decisions.” He squints at the flavors list. _Only four??_

He hears Liam chuckle. “It’s a bi thing, I swear.”

Theo’s eyes snap up to Liam’s. The other boy is blush-smirking again. “That explains everything.”

The smirk turns into a blinding grin. Theo, once again, forgets what breathing is. “Surprise me,” He manages to choke out. “Just preferably not peppermint or licorice. I don’t hate those, but they’re not my favorites.”

“‘Kay. No problem. It should be ready by Friday.” Liam makes a note on the little paper and then impales it on a skinny metal spike with several others. He picks up the mystery bag and looks at Theo expectantly.

For a moment, Theo is at a loss as to what he could possibly want from him. Then he remembers Liam asking who the treats were for. “My parents. Figured they’d get a kick out of the mystery thing.”

Liam smiles, pleased that Theo caught on to what he wanted to know. He rings up the grab bag then picks up the candy necklaces. “Twins?” Theo nods. “Nothing for your older sister?”

“Tara went back to college last week, I’d have to mail whatever I got for her, so she can wait till her birthday.” He chuckles. “She loved the fudge, by the way. She almost didn’t want to eat it because she thought it was awesome. Which it is. The entire concept is awesome. I loved mine, too.”

“Thank you very much. I worked on those recipes all last summer to perfect them. And the concept was near and dear to my heart. Not just because of me, but my best friend is gay. His boyfriend’s parents kicked him out when they started dating. I couldn’t do anything for him, but I had to do something. And thus, the Pride Collection was conceived. I made the unicorn poo, too.” He grins and winks. Theo has a heart attack.

“You seriously made all of those??” Theo squeaks out.

“Yep. Sometimes I work in the kitchens still, but mostly I stay out here and experiment at home.” He smiles fondly at the store behind Theo. “I love this place. I’m gonna take business classes at college so I can take over for mom when she decides to loosen the reigns. Never really wanted to do anything else.”

“Wow. I still have no idea what I want to do when I grow up.”

Liam huffs and bags the candy necklaces. “Nothing for you?”

“Well, I did just order a pound of saltwater taffy.”

“Yeah, but you won’t get that until Friday.”

“Worth the wait.”

Liam’s ocean eyes bore into Theo’s. “You’re absolutely right.” Theo’s not sure he’s talking about candy anymore.

He pays for his sweets and turns to leave.

“Wait!” Liam calls out, making him pause and turn back.

The shorter boy pulls his backpack out from under the counter. He unzips a pocket on the front. Theo hears something rustle as Liam pulls something out of the pocket and then barely audible thunks as multiple small things hit the counter. More rustling as Liam’s brow wrinkles in concentration at his task, putting some things back into the bag.

He plucks up the rest and holds his hand out to Theo, smiling. “Because you can’t just leave without something for you.”

Theo cautiously holds out his cupped palm and Liam drops five individually wrapped pieces of colorful chewy ambrosia. He looks up, eyes wide.

“From my personal stash. My gift to you so you don’t have to wait any longer than you already have.” Liam’s smile turns bashful. “It was always my favorite, too.”

Theo’s heart pounds in his chest and he pulls the taffy towards himself. “Oh my god. Thank you.” He breathes out in total awe of the boy before him.

“Have a good night, Peridot.”

“You, too, Sapphire.”

Theo barely notes the blushy smirk before he turns and leaves. Once he’s safely enclosed in his truck, he tucks all but the solid yellow taffy into his own backpack. He unwraps the treat and carefully folds the little piece of wax paper before putting it in his pocket. He drives away with the sweet taste of banana on his tongue, not even mad that he’d failed his original mission.

*

The rest of the week goes by in equal parts of triumphs and disappointments. Socially, he’s great, but every time Theo sets himself up to make an attempt to ask Liam out, he panics or gets distracted. When he’d approached Stiles about dance team on Tuesday, the other boy had practically crushed his spine in a hug, then demanded Theo “show him his moves”. After he finished, Stiles told him not to bother going to tryouts that Friday, just to show up at practice the next day and he’d introduce Theo around.

Theo was feeling pretty damn good. Then, Liam came into world history, chattering happily about a documentary he’d watched the night before about a Greek city called Mykonos. Theo could barely concentrate on his words because the boy’s face lit up while he talked about this thing that interested him. Theo had never cared about history before, but he could listen to Liam talk about it all day.

On Wednesday, he’s walked out of Mrs. Finch’s room with a schedule for science olympiad meetings and competitions. He’d gotten the highest score and the fastest time on the mock test. Miraculously, none of the meeting dates coincided with his dance team practices. He’d been surprised to find that Lydia was the captain, but soon figured out the girl was a legitimate genius.

He’d been a little concerned about a boy in the group who’d stared at him the entire time. Turns out he was Liam’s best friend, Mason. His first words to Theo were: “So you’re the mysterious Peridot.”

Apparently, Liam talks about him. A lot.

Theoretically, that should be a good thing. The perfect sign to ask the other boy out. There’s no way he doesn’t know Theo likes him, and if he's talking about Theo so much, he must like him back, right? And yet…

In chemistry, Theo found out that his lab partner, Hayden, is Liam’s seriously pretty ex-girlfriend. The breakup must have been amicable because she and Liam had talked about the newest episode of Game of Thrones almost the entire period. Theo, who hasn’t seen a single episode, had taken on the brunt of the work with Liam’s partner, Corey, and concentrated on not sulking too obviously. Corey’s sympathetic face said that said his efforts were wasted. Liam didn’t seem to notice. Theo was still trying to decide if that was a good thing or not.

He’d started making up excuses to go to Sugar Rush. His mom is craving truffles. His dad’s birthday is coming up. His sister demanded more fudge. (That one was true.) Just seeing Liam in his little apron and funky hair caused Theo to forget everything he’d practice saying in the truck. He wanted to untie that stupid apron. He wanted to mess up the artfully styled hair. He was dying to know what Liam’s bottom lip would look like after he sank his teeth into it. He was losing his mind over this guy and he could hardly stand it.

By the time Thursday came around, his friends were tired of giving him pep talks. Even Scott and Stiles had figured out his ginormous crush on Scott’s co-captain. Scott had even asked Theo if he wanted him to talk to Liam for him, but Theo declined. He had to do this himself. Especially since, when he’d brought up just waiting for Liam to ask him, Tracy had promptly whacked him upside the head. Turns out, there are some downsides to his old town only being an hour away.

He’s trying to think of another excuse to be at the shop, yet again, when he steps through the door and immediately hears Liam’s laugh. His head swivels toward the sound like a sailor to a siren song. He bypasses the candy to see what could possibly make Liam laugh like that, then freezes when he sees Liam grinning up at a well built, seriously tall dude with a rakish grin and dirty blond curls falling into steel blue eyes. Theo is ready to bolt before he’s noticed, but of course, Liam looks over as soon as he tenses to flee.

“Hey, Theo!” Liam beams at him, almost making Theo forget about the Adonis standing across from him.

Tall Dude turns to look at Theo, then gives him an appreciative once over. “Well, hello there. Theo was it? I’m Brett. Brett Talbot.”

“Ah, nice to meet you, Brett.” Theo nods.

“Oh my god, that voice.” He turns back to Liam. “Dude.”

“Go home, Brett.” Liam rolls his eyes, then mutters something that sounds like _back off,_ but that that couldn’t actually be what Theo hears.

“Oh, look at the time. Pleasure, Theo. Seriously.” He walks past Theo and out the door. Theo watches him fold himself into a small sports car and roll off.

“Don’t mind Brett. If it breathes, he’ll flirt with it.” Liam says, drawing Theo’s attention back, looking rather annoyed. “What can I get for you today, Theo.”

“Oh, uh,” Theo looks around. “Nothing, I guess. I’m just here hoping for my taffy a day early.”

Liam smiles. “Sorry, man. Not here yet.”

“Well, a dude could dream, right?” Theo returns Liam’s smile with a tight one of his own. “I guess, uh, I’ll see you at school tomorrow then.” He gives Liam a little wave and leaves the shop. How the hell is he supposed to compete with someone like Brett Talbot?

*

The next morning, Liam plops down beside Theo, grinning. “Okay, so mom started your taffy last night, it will definitely be ready by the time school is over.”

Theo knows he’s supposed to be saying something back, but he really can’t concentrate on what the other boy just said because _oh my god, what is he wearing?_

“Theo? Earth to Peridot?”

He finally looks up into Liam’s amused face. “Taffy. After school. Awesome.” He runs a steadying hand over his face. “God. I mean, seriously, that is the best news I’ve heard all day.” He smiles sheepishly at Liam.

“What? Never seen a kilt before?” Liam snickers.

“Not in real life.” This dude is really trying to kill him. He’s wearing a blue and green tartan kilt with a black button-down dress shirt with the sleeves cut off and freaking combat boots. His hair has blue and green streaks to match the kilt.

“This one is legit,” Liam says, running the wool through his fingers. “Belonged to my grandfather. I have two modern ones, as well. A solid navy blue and this black one with red pleats. Reminds me of the cheerleaders from Deadly Class every time I see it now.” He laughs.

Theo laughs with him, but he’s suddenly bombarded with mental images of Liam in the red and black kilt with a long sleeve crop top. _No! Bad brain. We’re in school and the dude is right there!_

Something must show on his face, though, because Liam says, “Before you ask, Principal Martin makes me prove I’m wearing shorts under the kilt every time I wear one.” He pulls up the hem to show Theo a tiny pair of track shorts and Theo dies a little inside at the sight of Liam’s thighs. “No fun, but it’s better than not getting to wear the kilts at all.”

“Yeah.” Theo practically wheezes. “Looks pretty cool, to be honest.”

“Right? The Scots knew what they were doing.” Liam beams at him.

Theo grins back, happy that he could make Liam smile. “How do you manage the different colored hair every day? I gotta know.”

“It’s just colored chalk.” Liam chuckles. “You just pinch some hair between this compact thing with foam on one side and chalk on the other. Instant hair color that washes out every night. I like making statements with my style and it’s fun to have my hair match. And since it only takes, like, five minutes to do in the morning, I don’t mind doing it every day.”

“Huh. I figured it was temporary spray or something, but chalk is cool, too.” Theo muses.

“Yeah, I tried sprays, but multiple colors tended to blend together before they dried and chalk doesn’t run into my eyes during lacrosse practice when I sweat like the spray did. Lots of trial and error to perfect this.” Liam gestures at himself.

“Same.” Theo mirrors the movement. “You’ll notice that with today’s converse, jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie combo, I’ve changed it up with a beanie instead of a snapback.”

Liam laughs delightedly at his quip and Theo’s heart rolls over at the sound.

The rest of the day goes by fairly well. Liam actually talks to him in chemistry and even though their assigned seats in calculus have a row between them, they manage to communicate with facial expressions every time the teacher loses track of her lesson and starts talking about her personal life.

During his free period, Theo knows he should be studying for his calculus homework since he knows Ms. Ward didn’t get to half of the things she was attempting to teach them but still gave them the full assignment. However, as he unwraps the final piece of taffy that Liam had given him from his personal stash and pops it into his mouth, savoring the orange creamsicle taste, he runs the little wax paper through his fingers. He pulls the five other little folded squares out of his jacket pocket where he’d been saving them. Five little squares in five different colors. He smooths them out and lays them in a line in front of him. He gets an idea.

*

Theo takes a deep as he steps into English and sees that Liam isn’t at his seat yet. He tries to figure out if that’s a good thing or not. He settles for good and sits in his own seat in front the one Liam had chosen on the first day of school. Then, he swallows the lump in his throat and pulls the delicate wax paper flower out of his pocket and places it on the desk behind him. Along with a note.

The way Theo figures it, if he can’t bring himself to say the words to ask Liam out, then he can write them down. So he did. And now he just has to stay strong enough to leave it on the desk behind him long enough for Liam to read it. Which is basically what he wrote on the stupid note... _Damnit! I’m so dumb. I should’ve just-_

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Liam sitting at his desk, making a pleased hum noise at the sight of the rose. Theo sits frozen, fingers tangled under his desk, gripping tightly. His shoulders go rigid and he holds his breath as he hears Liam unfold the note.

“Oh my god. Theo.” Liam whispers. “Theo?” He says a little louder to get his attention.

Theo sucks in a slow breath and turns to look at Liam.

The shorter boy is looking up at him from under his lashes. “So, I really didn’t blow my chances?” Theo’s brows furrow in confusion. “Yesterday,” Liam clarifies. “Corey told me after chemistry that I probably shouldn’t have been so friendly with my ex in front of the boy I liked. And honestly, I didn’t even realize… Literally GOT was the only thing she and I had in common. And then you came into the store while Brett was… being Brett. There’s nothing there. Just so you know. Might’ve been back when I went to Devenford, but that was three years and a lot of fighting ago. We’re just now really becoming friends again, but that’s it. And then you left so soon yesterday and I thought I’d totally blown it.”

While Liam had been talking, Theo had turned in his seat to face him fully. “And here I was thinking I didn’t have a chance against either of them.” He says wryly.

“Please.” Liam huffs. “As if they could compare to you.”

Theo bites his lip, noting how Liam’s eyes follow the movement. “So.. you’ll..” He nods at the note.

“Yes!” Liam says loudly, grabbing the attention of some of the students around them. He lowers his voice again. “Oh my god, I really didn’t say that earlier, did I? Yes, Theo Raeken. I would _love_ to go out with you.”

Theo feels like his entire body is about to explode with relief. He heaves out a breath. “Okay! Okay. That’s awesome. I mean- No, it really is awesome.” He laughs and Liam does too. “Uh, when?”

 

“Well, I get off work at seven, if you want to grab burgers with me after.”

“Absolutely.” They grin at each other and the bell rings for class to begin.

Theo absorbs absolutely nothing Mr. Flanagan says the entire period. He’s surprised when the final bell rings. He makes a mental note to ask Scott for notes and packs his book into his bag. On his way out the door, Liam grabs his wrist. “Do you need to stop by your locker?”

Theo takes a second to think about it. He already has the books he needs to do homework over the weekend. “No.”

“Cool. Come with me. Please.”

Silly, Liam. Theo would follow him anywhere.

He watches Liam’s kilt billow around his thighs as he hurries them towards the senior parking lot. He halts beside an old Bronco, pulling open the driver’s door and tossing his backpack in. “I wanted to be away from the fun sucking teachers before I asked you this.”

“Asked me what?”

“Okay, well, first of all, I want to thank you for taking the first step because I was agonizing over how and when to ask you out. I think Mason and Corey were _this close_ to dumping me in a well in the preserve.” He holds his finger and thumb about a centimeter apart, grinning dopily. “Ever since I saw you that first time in the shop with your peridot eyes and your giant arms and your freaking blush, oh my god, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head. Like, it would’ve been inappropriate to ask you while I was working, so I kept trying to figure out a way to do it here but I kept getting distracted or I stalled too long. I don’t know, it was dumb. But you were brave enough for the both of us, I guess. Thank god.” He grins up at Theo.

Theo returns the grin, heart soaring at the knowledge that Liam had been going through the same struggles as he had. “So, you were going to ask me something?”

“Right. I was. See what I meant about the stalling?” Theo raises a brow, bemused. “Right. I’m doing it again. Can I kiss you? I know I should probably wait until after the date or whatever but I’ve been dying to know what it feels like since-”

Theo gently grabs Liam’s head, effectively cutting off the other boy’s rambling, and leans down, bringing his face close. “I thought you’d never ask.”

He leans in, brushing his lips across Liam’s before pressing them more firmly against his. Liam immediately presses back and Theo sighs. Liam tastes so sweet and he’s going to be addicted for the rest of his life, he can feel it. He’s already craving more. He pulls back to see Liam looking just as dazed as he feels. He beams at Liam before moving his hands back to tangle in the back of Liam’s hair and presses his mouth back down, harder. He opens his mouth when Liam’s tongue seeks entrance. The kiss is slow and languid, both content to just taste the other and enjoy the moment they’d both been waiting for.

They break apart when Liam’s phone vibrates in his back pocket against the door of the bronco, neither remembering when Liam had been pushed against the side of the vehicle. He pulls it out and sees the text, a sheepish look settling over his face. “It’s, uh, mom wondering where I am.”

Theo rubs the back of his neck. “Oops?”

Liam sends a text back saying he’s on his way. “I do have to go. I’ll see you at seven?”

“Count on it.” Theo leans in for one more kiss then backs away, watching Liam climb into the Bronco and drive away before walking to his truck.

He checks the time on his phone, then connects it to Bluetooth. “Call Josh.” He says grinning. Has he got a story to tell?

*

A few minutes before seven, Theo parks in his usual spot and practically skips to the front door. He heads straight for the checkout counter.

Liam smirks at him from behind the counter. “Welcome to Sugar Rush. What can I get for you?”

“I’d like a you to go, please,” Theo smirks back.

“Absolutely.” Liam echos Theo’s earlier affirmation with equal enthusiasm. “Let me hang up my apron.”

_~~twenty-one~~_

_I’ve got a sweet tooth and a taste for you_

_And it might be too obvious but_

_I can’t help myself from what I do_

“Welcome to Sugar Rush. What can I get for you?”

“I’d like a you to go, please.”

“Hmm.” Liam looks at the clock, thirty minutes until closing time. He looks at Theo’s white t-shirt, soaking wet and plastered to his chest. He looks out the window to the rainstorm and empty sidewalk. He sets down his tray and walks to the door, locking it and spinning the Open sign to Closed. “Come with me and we’ll see what we’ve got in the back.”

Theo grins as Liam pulls him to the back, past the kitchens, and into the tiny staff bathroom beside his mom’s office. It’s not the first time they’ve utilized this room for reasons beyond its intended purpose. And as far as he’s concerned, it’s not going to be the last.

Theo messes up Liam’s perfectly styled hair. Because he can. His style has mellowed out a little since his teenage years, but he still loves to mess with his hair. Theo unties the apron and tosses it at the opposite wall. Because he can. He bites Liam’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth so it’ll be nice and plump and red. Because he can.

After four years, he’s still so gone on this man and marvels at the fact that he can do anything with him. They know what they like and what they don’t. He can pull Liam up by his thighs and slam him up against the wall, so he does. Liam rips Theo’s shirt over his head and clamps his teeth into his shoulder. Because he can.

They’ll always remember those awkward weeks, months where they weren’t sure what they could and couldn’t do and how far they could go with each other, but now they know. Some couples may think getting to this familiar point will make this boring, but not for them. Every kiss tastes as sweet as the first, every touch feels just as vital as the one before it.

Theo thanks the universe for the day he walked back into this shop and met the love of his life.

_~~twenty-five~~_

_You make me go out of my way_

_Crossing the line_

_Making me say what I have in mind_

“Welcome to Sugar Rush. What can I get for you?”

“I’d like a you to go, please.”

“My shift just started, so I can’t really go anywhere at the moment.” Sometimes Theo misses the blush that used to accompany that smirk. God, he loves this man.

He loves him and he wants to keep him forever. What better time than now to ask what he’s been trying to figure out how to ask for weeks? Fuck grand gestures. “How about your last name, then?”

Liam’s smirk drops and his captivating eyes widen. “What?” He whispers.

“Did you know it’s been eight years to the day that I walked into this very store and met you. We’ve been telling that joke for eight years, and it never gets old. I’m just as infatuated with you as I was the first time I saw you. I fall in love with you over and over again every time I see you waiting for me behind that counter in that damn apron. Eight years, baby. Let’s make it eighty. Longer, if we can.” Theo walks around the counter and goes down to his knee, finally pulling out the ring he’d been carrying in his pocket for the last three weeks. “Liam Dunbar. You’ve already made me the happiest man in the world. Please do me the honor of becoming my husband so I can endeavor to do the same for you.”

“Oh my god, yes!” Liam drops to his knees to wrap his arms around Theo’s shoulders. “I love you so, so much. You’re wrong about one thing, though. I already hold the title for happiest man in the world.” He holds his left hand out for Theo to slip the ring on.

Theo cups Liam’s cheeks, wiping the tears from his eyes with his thumbs while tears slide down his own face. “Agree to disagree.” He lets out a wet laugh. “I kept trying to figure out the best way to ask, the best place. Then, I walked in here and saw you and I just knew this was it. All I wanted to do was point out that it was eight years, and now look at us.”

“We’re perfect.” Liam grabs Theo’s face and pulls it to his own, crushing their lips together.

“Really, boys,” Their kiss is interrupted by Jenna’s voice from the doorway. “You couldn’t have taken it to the bathroom?”

Theo’s eyes are huge as he whispers, “She knows about that?”

“She knows everything. Are you really surprised?”

“Nah,” Theo grins. “But this time she’s gonna be surprised.”

“Sorry, Mom.” Liam apologizes as he stands up. “We just got a little carried away because… well…” He holds his hand out for his mom to see the ring.

“OH MY GOD!” Jenna grabs Liam’s hand and squeals. “My baby is getting married! Oh my god. You boys!” She grabs her son and drags his face down so she can kiss his face, then grabs Theo to give him the same treatment. “It’s about damn time! I have calls to make. No more making out on the main floor.” And with that, she leaves them basking in their happiness.

_~~thirty~~_

_Ain’t nothing better, baby_

_Is it for real or maybe_

_I’m losing touch_

“Welcome to Sugar Rush. What can I get for you?”

“I’d like a you to go, please.” Theo shares a grin with Liam, but before the man can answer, a little voice pipes up from beside Theo.

“Daddy!”

A heartbreakingly beautiful smile lights up Liam’s face as their three-year-old runs around the counter to be scooped up by her father. “Hey, Jellybean!”

Theo still can’t believe this is his life while he watches his husband pick up their daughter and walk her around the store so she can pick out a treat.

“Papa said I could have two!” Jayda informs her dad.

“Is that true?” Liam lifts his brow at Theo, who’s usually the one to enforce the Only One rule.

“It’s true. She said all her ABCs. I think that earns an extra treat.”

“ _All of them?”_ Liam asks Jayda, eyes wide.

“Yeah! See?” She sings the entire alphabet and Liam gives her a big kiss.

“Well, then, Jayda Jellybean. Let’s pick out two.” He tickles her just to hear her giggle.

  


_~~Forty~~_

_You make me so excited_

_And I don’t want to fight it_

_I start to blush. You are my sugar rush._

“Welcome to Sugar Rush. What can I get for you?”

“I’d like a you to go, please.”

Liam chuckles. “Guess what? Mom is officially retiring and giving the shop to me.”

“That’s so great!” Theo whoops and hustles around the counter to give his husband a hug. “However, bold of you to assume she’s not still going to be here more often than not.”

“I assume no such thing.” Liam boops Theo in the nose. “Who else is going to teach the next generation how to make candy properly?”

“Certainly not you.” Theo teases.

Liam sticks his tongue out. Theo wants to bite it. “Oh god, Theo. The next generation is going to be here before we know it. Our baby is a teenager. She was just _here_ singing her ABCs and now she’s thirteen??”

“And to think, we were only seventeen when we met.” Theo pulls Liam in, kissing his forehead.

“That’s not reassuring at all. That’s only four years! Pretty sure she’s going to like boys. Then what? I used to be a teenage boy, I know how they think!”

Theo chuckles. “We’ve set a pretty good example for our girl, I think. She’s much more likely to appreciate boys who are more respectful. Hopefully. And anyway, she knows she can talk to us and we’ll listen.”

“That’s certainly true. I love you, Peridot.”

“I love you, too, Sapphire.”

  
  


_~~fifty-seven~~_

_Baby, you’re my sugar rush_

_I get weak and talk too much_

_You’re the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted_

“Welcome to Sugar Rush. What can I get for you?”

“I’d like a you to go, please.” Theo grins, as he always does. As he has for the last forty years, as he always will. He walks around the counter to give his beautiful husband anniversary flowers. The wax paper flower made out of five faded pieces of colored wax paper sits in a small jar beside the cash register.

Liam grins back and accepts the bouquet Theo hands him. “Forty years, Peridot.”

“Halfway there, Sapphire.” Theo dips Liam into a kiss that’s just as sweet as the first.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, the bit about Theo thinking he would look dumb with a buzzcut was written before Cody literally did get a buzzcut and proved me wrong. Could've changed it, but Manny isn't a fan and this fic is for her, so there.
> 
> If you don't know the song, it's Sugar Rush by Dream Street. (Give me a break, I was thirteen.)


End file.
